I'll do anything!
by don't-care-893
Summary: 2D has allways been miserable. Mostly because of Murdov.Noodle who he can't stand to be with out will do anything for him. what will he do? read and find out. 2DxNoodle


As much as 2D was pushed around and been called names he never has done anything he, actually he's acted like nothing has happened. He's so nice that he would never even hurt a fly. The only person who is always respectful of him is Noodle. Actually he loves her more than a friend. He never told anyone because they'll tell Noodle and he's afraid it will ruin their relationship, and Russel will kill him because they like 10 years apart! He felt stupid and alone with out Noodle. What no one knew was he was very miserable. When will he finally do something to fix his problem? And what will he do?

2D was in his room sleeping. Then all of a sudden Murdoc came in and poured hot candle wax on his bare chest.

2D: WOT THE HECK! MURODC WHAT'S 'RONG WIT YA'!

2D screamed in pain trying to take off the wax. Murdoc was laughing so hard he dropped the candle he used and one of 2D favorite shirts the he made, the pink one that said "shoot to ill" with a bunny and a gun, caught on fire. 2D started stomping on it but his shirt had burned to ashes.

2D: Murdoc wot' the hell!

Murdoc: Hey cheer up face-ache, before ya' turn emo! Besides it was a stupid girly shirt, by the way, it's dinnertime, come on!

Murdoc left the room and 2D stayed there. The thought of turning emo crossed his mind so many times. Then he decided something that might help him or make it worse. He'll be emo. He went into Noodle's room to find black hair-dye. After he found what he was looking for he read the instructions and did it. 30 minutes later he went into his wardrobe found the perfect out fit. He wore straight-legged jeans and black shoes with a gray t-shirt with a skull in the middle. He went down to see the others reactions.

He went down and every one even Murdoc was shocked. 2D also decided to change his act and stand up to Murdoc, hang out with Russel, and be flirtatious with Noodle. Noodle thought the 2D looked hotter than ever, she even blushed when she saw him. 2D came in and picked up her chin and looked straight in to her eyes.

Noodle: hi, 2D!

2D: Hi, hottie watcha doin' tonight?

Noodle blush and felt butterflies in her stomach, then she giggled. 2D gave her a big smirk. Then something unexpected happened the even surprised Russel. NOODLE kissed him and 2D returned it to her!

Noodle: Nothing.

2D: Good, then how 'bout you and me go into my room and hang out?

2D gave Noodle a wink. Noodle knew exactly what he meant.

Russel of course got angry and told them if anything went on in there he would kill both of them. Noodle and 2D went up to the room, they started making out and in then 2D took of his shirt and was taking off Noodle's pants. Right before he could get a glimpse of her underwear she started to cry.

2D: What's 'rong?

Noodle: It's just...I want to be emo too!

2D:'kay, then why don't ya'?

Noodle:I need help can you help be one?

2D: Why didn't ya' ask me sooner? let's go!

2D helped they dyed her hair black and found an outfit. It was black pants like 2D but for girls and black shoes with a purple and black shirt, she also painted her nails black. 2D and Noodle went to show Russel. He was in the kitchen, cooking something.

Noodle: Hi, Russel-San!

Russel: Baby girl are you emo too?

Noodle: Yes, is there something wrong?

Russel: HAS THE WHOLE WORLD TURN MAD! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!

Noodle:NOTHING! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT WELL TO BAD!

Russel: IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF 2D ISN'T IT! 2D I WARNED YOU NOW YOUR GETTING IT!

Russel went and attacked 2D.

Noodle: RUSSEL STOP!

Noodle grabbed a knife and started to cut her self.

Russel:What are you doing stop that!

Noodle:No, unless you stop right now and let us go!

Russel stopped and they ran down to 2D's room. Russel fallowed them right up to the door.

Russel: What are you guys going to do?

Noodle: Where going to do it!

Russel: No, now that is too much stop!

Noodle grabbed 2D's pocket knife from his pocket a threatened that she would cut her self again.

Russel: No, okay fine. But be careful, the last thing we need is a girl pregnant around here.

2D: Don't worry Rus. every thing will be fine.


End file.
